Robo Tail
by Kamon772
Summary: A mage discovers a new type of magic and intents to use for their own personal gain. However things take a completely unexpected turn as they underestimate just how this new type of magic will effect one Wendy Marvell
1. Chapter 1

This is a story idea I came up with back in 2012 that I am just deciding to post now

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julian had smirk on his face as he went about crafting his plan that he had concocted in his head. It was all thanks the magic that he had well 'acquired' for former co-worker of his that was named Charles. The guy was a utter genius when it came to dealing with magic. Sure he was no slacker himself with genius level intelligence of his own. However this was something that only genius specialized in this area would be able to come with themselves.

That being this former co-worker had created a brand new type of magic. One that was suppose to be used to help those that traditional healing magic could not. There were a number of things it just could not heal because it was not identified as things in need of attention. They were not foreign to the person's body nor seem out of place in how they normally would be. Then there was just injuries and damage that went far too beyond what any healing type magic could do.

This where Charles came in and somehow managed to create a brand new type of magic that put a person into state where they would be protected from whatever troubled them or were injured beyond the specs of most healing magic. A alternative form that was suppose to serve as replacement for the person's original one, one that reassembled that of robot. Thus because of this Charles had dubbed this new form of magic to be roboticization magic. Although the process was utter success there was one major flaw in the usage of the magic it stripped a person of their free will making them nothing more then robot.

Of course the first person to be subjected to this was Charles' own brother Jules. He was gravely injured in war and was on the verge of dying. Not willingly to see his own flesh and blood die and have exhausted all other options. Jules offered himself up for the process as he was dying anyway why not being the first test subject for the magic. Now he stood as testament to the how the magic really did not work as intend but their was that fatal flaw. Yet one person see as flaw another can see as a great opportunity for something beyond their wildest dream.

This where Julian having been around the roboticized Jules as his brother fell into depression as his magic worked yet failed at the same time. It was here that he discover that while Jules may have lost his free will he did not become useless. He simply need someone to tell him what to do and thus that person would become his master. Having developed a scheme from this discover it was all too easy to get Charles to hand over the roboticization magic to him. After all he was more then willingly to get rid of it as he had only developed the magic to be one way at the moment. Once it was deem successful he would them just hope that someone else could improve upon it and then reverse it themselves. Creating the magic took all he had and felt that trying to counter it too would not be possible for him.

So when the transfer was complete, Charles was confused as to why Julian would not let go of him. It was made all to clear but far too late for him to do anything about though. As Charles had his own creation used against him as what he created was could be used on anyone not simply those in need. Thus Julian had two robots at his beck and call. Thus with this he decided that he want to rule not just all of Fiore but the entire world. If used properly this magic would allow him to do just that as all he needed to do was master it and then the world would be his for the taking.

However before starting he global takeover of the planet starting with Fiore. He would need a good amount of grunt to fuel his army. Luckily the country had seventeen million people living in and he could slowly build up his forces to a mass of force capable of taking on the government as while as any guild that would stand in his way. So having the robotic brother go out and capture various people off the streets to be the grunts force of his army. After all every of them need the foot solders that can be used to get rid those easily take care of or simply to collect more to add to his overall numbers. Though he would need more able fighters and that were mages would come in.

It was a few days later when the robotic duo had come back not only with some people that they had kidnapped and kept in cells he provided but had also brought a mage with them. Not a really powerful one mind you. Just one that was capable enough to work as one but had not yet found a guild to belong to. A freelancer if you will, someone that no one will come looking for right away if they happened to turn up missing. As they did not have guild yet thus he would not have those deal with them just yet. Not every guild care about their members but pick the wrong one or the wrong time. This could have the whole group coming after you.

She struggle at first trying to use her magic to protect herself. It was very lucky for her that while this would have normally been enough to taken on and out normal people. The robo brothers that were holding here were anything but normal. So what happened was that Julian use his 'acquired' magic to convert her into his robotic minions.

Once she was nothing more then a roboticized version of herself. This when he order her to use her magic and saw that she was still able to do and from what he saw even better then when she was still her organic self. It was like the things that would have normally held her back were gone as he order her to attack one of the normal citizen he converted before. Where back when she was human she could not damage them in the slightest however now she was not only able to do so. If told to increase the output she could even destroy them with single usage of her magic.

Now that he had proven that mages turned into robots not only retained their magic but also got a power up from the process as result. If this random freelancer he found that scanned to be just slightly above normal level mage had their magic increase this much. Then those with possibly rare magic or even S level class magic might be off the charts.

Thus the decision became which guild to go after first as it had to be rather strong one. For he would only have one chance to get a guild(legal or not) before the other guilds came after him. Thus why not aim for the top as he would go after the strongest one around Fairy Tail. With them under his control he could easily take attacks from the like of Grimoire Heart or Tartaros. After all members of Fairy Tail along with three other guilds had managed to take out Oracion Seis of the Balam Alliance. Among the three guilds the strongest was clearly Fairy Tail with Cat Shelter possibly be a running up for second. A interesting feat as there only three members and one being a Dragon Slayer. The healing magic they possessed was thought to lost as it was true healing magic. What was consider healing magic now was simply that in name only as it more like recovery magic(a much weaker and far less effective version).

Therefore he was going to target Wendy Marvell as the first member of Fairy Tail to go after. Not only did she have true healing magic but was original Dragon Slayer on top of that too. Among the three Fairy Tail now had in their guild she could be consider by Juilan's standards at least to be the weakest one. Fire and Metal were far superior magics compare to Sky magic which only seem to have a single offensive attack. At least for the report he managed to get on Wendy's role in the taking down Oracion Seis. So getting her first would be good start as then with her he start going after others eventually working his way up to their strongest members


	2. Chapter 2

I would like thank

foofung for leave a review for this story

Frost2130674 and The Three Kings for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Alice12834 and SnowyHaven, for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Author's Note: I I decided to just reboot this story idea and make a newer version. Following the basic idea of the old version but taking things in different direction then I originally planned

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Juilan walked around Magnolia Town just trying to get familiar with the area. The city in which Fairy Tail was located absolute huge, so much it should just be called Magnolia City instead. The place being named 'Town' gave off the image of it being not a huge as it was in reality. When he thought of the word town, what did not come to mind was a place with over sixty thousand people living within it.

A smirk appear on Juilan's face as with place this big and populated it would rather hard to find just one person very easily. Thus his plan to go after Fairy Tail starting with Wendy Marvell would be slightly easier now. Going after her was not ever going to be the easiest of task. Even if Julian did view her as the weakest of the three Dragon Slayer. She was also always around some of Fairy Tail's strongest members and live in the Guild house. That made thing harder then someone like Lucy who live in her own apartment(even though she did have others from her team there rather often).

Then there was that cat she had following her around all the time as even if Juilan was able to capture her. That cat of hers if not dealt with properly could simply fly off and inform the others about what happened. Thus having the full rage of the Fairy Tail breathing down his neck. At the moment Juilan simply did not have the means to take on such a strong guild.

Having looked over the city enough Juilan returned to where he was staying. Its a part of the Magnolia that was high end nor lower end of the city. It was an area where people did not venture to most but was not place where you had really worry about breaking and entering or other crimes.

It was a room that he was currently renting out from single mother that had often it to him. Claiming that they were a freelancer mage that was traveling on their own. Doing their own thing and getting by through odd jobs since they were not consider a full fledged mage because they were not part of a guild. In this sense Julian describe himself as an independent mage which got the attention of her child. They would ask them a number of question about who he was and how he managed to survive as a mage that did not belong to a guild but at the same time was not a Dark Mage either.

Juilan could tell that the kid was very interested in what he did as mage and that came to a head when the kid finally asked the question the shockingly had not come up until just then.

"So what type of magic do you do?" the kid asked curiously

"It's an amazing magic that had never been seen before by anyone" Julian told them

"So can you show it off to me?" the kid asked eager to see it now

"Of course but I am going to need someone to use it on though as its that type of magic" after he informed.

The kid then ran off and came back dragging their mother into the room.

"What this all about as I just finished set up dinner for us" she explained.

He going to show off his magic but he need to use it on someone before he can show it off. Dinner can wait for a little as this is amazing magic that no one has really seen before their child said.

The mother was not that shocked and thought this was just something that Julian was claiming her kid bought as true. However seeing the look of amazement in their eyes, she could not say no to their request and would merely act as if this magic was new and never before seen.

"So what do I need to doooooooooo…." the mother asked Juilan then used his magic on her which cause her to stop mid sentence.

Like a wave heading downwards in rush from her head, the mother as flesh and blood being was replaced by that of a robotic version of herself. It happened almost in an instant that her child did not even have time to notice the magic do it work.

There were oohs and awws as her kids wondered around his robotic mother who just stood there seemingly frozen in the last moment before she was roboticized. Her mouth open still in the process of forming words that she never got to say. Julian acted before she was even able to finish giving him the go ahead to do so.

Standing back he was rather pleased at the speed of the roboticization as that was something that later on could be the keep in if he managed to get someone or not. After all he could not have a slow process as then there would be mages that can counter and possibly even prevent the process from completely itself. In worse case scenario they managed to take him out so that even if they become a robot themselves. He would not be able to give them orders.

"How come she is not saying anything" the kid asked as they tired getting her attention like this but she remained unmoving.

"She will not say anything without being giving an order to do so. Is not that right?" Julian stated.

"Correct. This unit is programmed to follow master's orders" she stated in monotone synthetic version of her own voice.

"So what can she do like this?" her kid asked

Julian just smiled and then began showing off what the now robotic mother was capable of having her show off in variety of manners. Showing how she had become smarter and how she was able to do a variety of things that she would have never been able to do with her organic body.

The kid eventually got hungry as dinner was ready. It was starting to get cold after all.

"What do you think food will taste like while you are like that, mom?" her kid asked.

She tilted her head to the side as she was not sure why they were talking to her. Then looked towards her master for further orders. He then gestured her to respond to his question.

"This unit does not require any food as consumption is not possible nor will it do anything beneficial for this unit" she told them.

"Well then I guess it time for you to be turned back then" they said.

"This unit does not understand what means as what would this unit turn back into. Serving master is this unit's purpose" she stated as she began to hold them.

The kid then looked to Julian who then told them something that shocked them.

There is no turning her back as she is a robot now however do not worry as soon you will not carry about that he told them

The kid tried to avoid getting touched similar to their mother. However it was pointless as they got touch and then they were gone. In there place was another robot no different then their mother.

"Now go clean out your room as you will no longer be need anything inside it" Julian told him.

"As you command, master" the roboticized kid replied as they went about going to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like thank

The Keeper of Worlds for leave a review for this story

Sakie Uchiha for adding me to their Author Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julian then watched as the roboticized kid went to go about carrying his first orders from his new master. Before doing anything else he felt the food that the mother had cooked before hand as it was a delightful smell that arouses his hunger and desire to feast on the food. Two things the mother and child no longer had since they were no longer flesh and blood but metal and oil. What would beings no longer organic in some way have a need for food of any kind?

Julian then looked towards the robotic mother who was awaiting her next set of orders to carry out herself.  
Motioning her to follow after him that what she did as the two walked over to he….his kitchen now as she belongs to him thus whatever was once hers was now his along with herself. She and everything she owns was now his property the same was true with her child as well.

Looking for the meal that was made for three. He was very pleased that he could no eat all three of them himself as that was one thing he did not like about living here was that the meals were too small for him. He was always left feeling hungry but was keeping the appearance of his image. The one that he wants the two of them to think was the real him. However, that was no longer need as they were both robots under his control and their belongings were all his as well.

"Tell what you have made as last meal you ever cooked as human" Julian commanded her.

"As you wish master," she said

The mother then went on to explain that she had made a meal based on the various things that Julian had mention he liked when they had talked previously when he was helping her at the market area for their side of town. She was doing as means of showing her thanks to him as the guild she was a part of had been disbanded. Leaving everyone that was a part of it out of work and forced to find a new source of income.

Her guild was one of the strongest guilds in Earth Land, before its disbandment. Unlike most other guilds, it's possessed multiple buildings and branches. The branch she belongs to was in another town that she did not visit often but still managed to get her missions from it regardless. She was shocked to learn that all five of the S-Class Mages had been beaten and that their guild most powerful weapon was jacked. The mission she was told was done in a manner that it pissed off the guild that was holding the target. As a result, the guild crushed and forced to disband.

Julian then sat down and went about ordering that all the meals be gathered together around his own. The mother merely nodded as she carries out the order that she was given by her master. Though as he was eating he felt that it was getting rather boring just eating in silence.

"Dance for your master. I want so entertainment as I eat. Dancing was part of your magic so show it off for me right now" he told her.

"As you wish, my master" the roboticized mother replied as she went about performing the various dances she knew and added in the magic that was a part of it as she was commanded to do so.

The mother was still dancing even as Julian had finished his meal because she had not been told to stop yet she just kept going and as he wanted he noticed something that he felt was off about her. Something that seems very out of place about her appearance that did not mesh well at all.

"Is there something wrong, master?" she asked while never stopping her dancing.

Conveying that there was she was given the order to stop and then he came over to her and stood looking over her entire body from head to toe. Taking in every inch of the one of his two latest minions to his collection. That would be that her clothing was what was off about her as she still was wearing them as they were not roboticized with her.

Her clothing it was the last remaining sign that she was ever human. Her child no longer counted as they were a robot as well and the material that made both of them up now was completely different. There no sign of her within them anymore. So the clothes on her back were the very last sign that she had ever been truly been human. Once gone only in memories would either of them being anything else being the case.

The mother did nothing as she was being examined because this was her master and even it was not she had not been given an order and merely looking at her would not cause her any harm. Only if there was harm for the person that was not her master she would go about moving. Thus there was nothing done as she was order to remove her clothing by Julian. This was something the robot was wondering when they could remove these articles of cloth and other materials serve no purpose to them. Why would they need to cover themselves as modesty was something they no longer possessed.

Meanwhile…..

The roboticized kid was busy clearing out their room when the window open and in slip a friend of theirs. A girl their ages with her done in a two short ponytail named Aika. They had entered into their friend's room through the window like they usual do and was rather shocked to see that they were clean their room. It was that their room was a messy thing it just something that they did not expect them to ever do at least not without any warning like this. Aika and they had become pretty close since they had met and she thought they would have informed her of this first.

"So what brought this on that you would do like this" Aika asked them

Though there was no response from them at all and she also noticed that their skin was a funny color as well. Like they had shiny body paint on for some reason that she was not really aware why this would be the case.

"Is this something that your mother is having you do because of an odd job she had managed to get. No wait….did she manages to find a new guild to join…..you two are not moving away are you" Aika asked curiously.

Her friend did not respond as they merely kept go about their orders not even acknowledge their presence.  
Shrugging as she just thought that her friend was too busy to actually pay her any attention today.

"Well, I will be leaving now as you seem really busy…too busy to even notice I am here" Aika said after having proved this by waving her hand in front of their face.

"Anyway see….*bang*" Aika said before it felt like she had walked right into a strangely shaped metal wall.

'Metal wall….this place does not have any of those' She thought looking to see her friend's mother before her.

"Sorry I used the window again but *move to the left only the mother to do the same* Again I am sorry that *move to the right only for it to happen again* Why are you blocking me like this" Aika asked "If it's because I saw you two like this unless…."

Aika shook her head as that could not be the case as she had come here today to share a rumor she heard going around about something strange. Looking at how her friend and mother looked and acted she realized that maybe something was going on beyond what it seemed.

The twin ponytail girl goes to yell for help but Julian appears before her. Covering her mouth with his finger saying "Shhhh...you about to become my minion, so no yelling"

'His minon…he can not possibly be serious' Aika thought as she then looked towards her friend pleading for their help. Hoping beyond hope that this was not anything close to what she thought it was. That her friend would finally acknowledge that she was in here at all.

Aika noticed them coming towards only to walk right by her grabbing something that was nearby before going back to what they were doing previously. The hope that builds up within her almost died completely as this happened however there as one last thing she wanted to try.

Aika seeing that Julian had stood back took this attempt to try to get someone else attention. She opens her mouth to yell only to freeze up with her mouth open wide. No sound was coming out of her as she just stood there.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like thank

Warmachine375 and The Keeper of Worlds for leave a review for this story

The Keeper of Worlds, AngelBlue1852, and War WereWolf for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

AngelBlue1852 and War WereWolf for adding this story to their Story Alert List  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
No sound was coming out of Aika as she just stood there. That was for a good reason as it was in that one instant the roboticizing magic took its effect on her, thus there was no longer human Aika standing there at all. She was now a robot as well no different then her friend or their mother. A robot that was standing there awaiting her first orders from her new master. Walking around her, Juilan marveled at the lastest addition to his growing collection. The process was just an instant as he intend it be however he noticed things took a slight bit longer with Aika, then it had with others he had used this on before. Something he would have to work on as those few moment that she still had before the magic took effect could be the difference between success and failure against stronger mages and even more so against those that can cancel out the effects of magic.

Mages such as Wendy Marvell which was another reason he was after her first since not only was she a dragonslayer. She was also someone that could if around undo his magic before it took effect. If she was under his control then Juilan could however use her to increase the effectiveness of his roboticzation magic. The ability to cancel out magic could in theory mean that it can be used to strengthen it as well. Cancelling and strengthen could be seen as two side of the same coin in a sense.

Though as he was giving his lastest creation the once over that got him thinking about who might be aware that she was here. For just appeared here looking for her friend thus Julian need to learn if there was anyone that was coming for her or were going to be looking for her. So far he had managed to go after those where others were not going to be asking unwanted question about them or to him about their locations at anytime. Having set up things beforehand to ensure this as he did not want things going south before he had a large enough force that it would not be a problem.

"Now tell me who else is aware that you are here" Julian order the now roboticized girl.

The robot girl then began to move as her open mouth close for her to then began speak in the same monotone synthetic version of her own voice that is typical of those roboticized by Julian's magic.

"Unit Aika's location is unknown to anyone other then those in this place. Everyone else that has knowledge of this unit's existence is not without the city limits. Their return is an unknown date" she stated.

To which Julian raised an eyebrow as she was refer to herself as Unit Aika which was different then others so far as they did not. Their names were seemingly forgot only calling themselves 'this unit' and such. Names were something they seem to possess anyone but Aika apparently still did as was this a sign she was stronger then all the mages that he had captured before or was that her magic was stronger naturally thus that hidden potential was unlocked and enhanced in her metallic form.

"Any further orders, my master?" she asked him.

"Huh!?" Julian asked shocked.

"Unit Aika wants to know what else they can do to serve their master?" she asked.

Another change that he was not really expecting as so far the robots he had were reactive and not proactive. For he had to tell them what to do before they could do it. They did not ask for new orders merely await them after completing the previous ones.

"Go help your friend clean out their room" he told her.

To this Unit Aika titled her head to the said and then asked "What friend as Unit Aika is a robot meant to serve her master thus has no friends"

Interesting he then point to them and asked who they were to which Aika told him and then went into detailed about them once asked. However when asked again if they were friend the idea was rejected as seemingly while not just her but the others he asked. Retained the knowledge of the people they knew but not the realtionships to them.

Though roboticized twin ponytail girl was stopped from helping clean out their former friend's former room when Julian wanted to know something about her.

"How did you manage to get in here without me knowing" he ordered

For he had things set up so that he would be aware when someone was getting too close to this place and even before that one had to get pass the guard watching the building with their magic as well.

Robot Aika revealed it was her magic as it was originally a type of magic that allow her to control minds to certain degree mostly when it came to those that used sensory magic. Allowing her to avoid being detected by this type of magic if they were not looking for her at the moment. Though if she really focus could show random images to people whenever she wanted. She could not control what they would be though and it was tiring. That what her magic was before she was roboticized though now that she was her magic was just straight up mind control magic now, able to show someone whatever she wanted. That was at least as long as someone was not aware they were under it effects. After all it was possible to fool just about anyone if they were not on guard at the moment.


End file.
